Stick
Stick is a mysterious blind man who specialized in working with "gifted" children. He was called to the Saint Agnes Orphanage due to one of their children, Matt Murdock, being overwhelmed by his superhuman senses. Stick trained Matt in controling his gifts and in martial arts. Stick ended up leaving Matt after the boy showed affection for his mentor, when he gifted him a bracelet. Almost twenty years later, Stick was in Japan tracking down the mysterious "Black Sky." His trail led him to America, where he enlisted Matt, who had become a masked vigilante, to help him, as the men he was facing where working with the criminal mastermind Wilson Fisk, the man Murdock was after. Murdock accepted to help Stick, only if he didn't kill anybody. On the docks, the Japanese were receiving a shipment, identified by Stick as the "Black Sky." Matt sneakily reduced their numbers with the help of a pair of batons Stick gave him. When the shipment arrived, it was revealed to be a young child. Matt detected how Stick was preparing to shot an arrow at the kid, and managed to deflect the arrow to prevent him from killing the boy. Matt took care of the remaining Japanese at the scene, and Stick disappeared. Matt returned to his apartment, where Stick was waiting for him. Matt confronted Stick about the attempted murder, but he was corrected when Stick informed him he ended up killing the boy while Matt was distracted with the remaining enemies back in the docks. Enraged, Matt attacked Stick and the two proceeded to fight in Matt's apartment, until Stick is finally knocked out and subsequently left the apartment, leaving behind the two pair of batons. In the wreckage that was left of his furniture, Matt found the bracelet he had given to Stick when he was younger. Stick returned to Japan, where he reported to a superior that he had taken care of Black Sky. Stick's superior also asked him about Murdock, questioning whether he would be ready "when the doors opened" or not. Stick answered he did not know. Losing the war and salvation After killing nobu yoshioka after elektra was seemingly killed stick returned to the chaste where only a few months later was destroyed by Alexandra reid who had revived her as the new black sky though stick managed to escape and went in search of the iron fist uniting Jessica jones Luke cage his old pupil matt Murdock and Danny to help him win the war he'd fought most of his life eventually after falling to kill iron fist to stop the hand from completing their agenda he was stabbed in the chest by elektra but was rushed to hospital and stablished but slipped in to a coma soon after the defenders finally managed to destroy the hand after Alexandra was killed by elektra matt than went to him having been pulled from the rubble he said the war was over stick was pleased they didn't turn blew it he than informed him elektra gave her life for him he was surprised by this but happy with the war won and the chaste mission completed stick decided to move in with matt saying maybe now he can complete the lessons and Murdock returned the bracelet and stick smiled for the first time in a long while. Abilities * Honed Senses: Stick's senses of touch, hearing, taste, and smell, have been trained well beyond the human norm. Combined, they allow him to effectively perceive the world around him in his near vicinity enough to compensate for his complete lack of sight in most circumstances. * Psychology: Stick has a functional understanding of people enough to break down their self-doubt, and train them in both body and mind. Stick's training is a tough love discipline that extols the virtue of inner strength, and rejects sentimentality. * Martial Arts: Stick is highly trained in various martial arts, from unarmed striking and grappling techniques, to armed combat with numerous different traditional Japanese weapons. Category:Heroes Category:Anti-Heroes Category:The Chaste